Love Goes A Long Way
by wweuniversemember81995
Summary: Erin Carter is the new WWE Diva of the SmackDown Roster. She is going through a tough patch. She is emotionally and physically scarred and brusied from a previous relationship. She meets Mark and sparks begin to fly. Mark sees a scar on her. Can he help?


*Love Goes A Long Way*

Erin Carter: 28 year old woman who is the new diva in the WWE.

Mark Calaway: 36 year old professional wrestler who's well-known as The Undertaker. He currently wrestles on the SmackDown! Brand as the World Heavyweight Champion.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erin Carter received some devastating news. Erin's 9 year old daughter, Paris, was killed while walking home from school. Paris hated school. She was being bullied and teased by other kids because she was the smallest. Being 4'10" and 96 pds isn't the best thing in the world. Often times, Paris would hide in the girls bathroom and cry all day. Paris's father, Drew, was killed alongside 1 other soldier on the line of duty in Afghanistan. Erin was in a terrible relationship that turned abusive with her ex-boyfriend before Drew. A few weeks after Paris' death, Erin got a call from WWE Chairman: Vince Mcmahon. She was chosen to become a WWE Diva. At first, Erin wasn't sure because she was left permanently scarred and bruised physically and emotionally. She didn't want to embarass herself. But, she said... what the hell. She accepted the invitation and became the newest WWE Diva for the SmackDown Roster.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erin sighed as she did 5 more puships. After they were completed, she stood up and took a swig of water, sighing in satisfaction. Suddenly, someone accidentally knocked her over.

" I'm so sorry. Let me help you, " said Mark. He held out his hand and waited. Erin glanced at his hand for a moment then took it, she was slowly being pulled back to her feet.

"Thanks....."

"Mark. Mark Calaway... glad to be at your acquaintance."

"Erin Carter, nice to me ya'. I'm the newest Diva on SmackDown, " Erin said while shaking Mark's hand. His eyes roamed, looking at her body.

Erin had an hour glass figure with small sized breasts. She had shorts legs and a nice rounded ass. Erin had on skinny camoflauge pants that hugged her curves and a long sleeve 'WWE Employee' Shirt with Nike Hightops. She had long, jet black hair with dark red ends. Mark was officially on cloud nine.

"Mr. Calaway? Something wrong, " Erin asked, worry evident in the southern accent. Mark snapped out of his thoughts, now paying attention to Erin.

"Sorry. Just lost my train of thought, " Mark said. Erin nodded.

"I was just going to ask you if you would like to be my personal trainer."

"Sure, no problem. When is your debut, " he questioned.

"WrestleMania 25."

He nodded as he wrote something on a piece of paper, handing it to Erin.

"Here is my phone number and address. Call me if you need anything or if you just want company and please... call me Mark, " Mark said with a shy smile. That made Emily smile, as well.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind, " Erin said, smiling. She wrote something on a piece of paper, handing it to Mark.

"Okay... Mark. Here is my number and address Call me sometime, " she said. He nodded, smiling at the piece of paper.

Just as she was leaving, Mark gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a soft kiss on the lips. He quickly pulled away and went into his locker room, smiling. Erin was one girl he wasn't going to let get away.

Chapter 2

"Good, good! Keep on practicing and you'll be like me one day, kid ," Mark stated.

" I'm not a kid ," Erin said, blushing and shyly smiling. Mark chuckled a little as he wrapped and arm around her waist. She flinched. Mark saw her flinch and he quickly moved his arm away, gently grabbing her hand. She looked at their joining hands and then at Mark with a worried expression writter on her face.

"Erin, something wrong?"

She shook her head, rapidly.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. I-I'll be fine. Just fell down the stairs at home...."

Mark knew she was lying to him, he could see it written all over her face. But he saw, by her expression, that she didn't want to talk about it. So, he stopped. He was going to let it slide.... for now.

"Why don't you go get changed and we'll get a bite to eat.... my treat, " Mark grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get dressed."

Erin walked inside and got dressed. A few minutes passed and she walked out the bathroom. She saw Mark talking to another lady. Erin squinched her eyes in frustration, then they went big. That wasn't no ordinary woman. That was Trish Stratus. THE Trish Stratus. Mark and Trish turned to Erin, who was standing there.... looking lost.

"Erin, come sit over here, " Trish said. She walked to Trish and sat down next to her.

"How do yer' kno m' name, " Erin asked. Trish smiled, she knew Erin had a southern accent.

"Mark has told me about 'cha. I'm Trish Stratus, nice to meet ya."

Erin and Trish shook hands. Erin smiled, this is the start of a new friendship.

"I am going to let you two have some girl time. I'll see you two tomorrow."

The girls waved as Mark walked out his locker room.

"You like him, don't cha?"

"Who? Mark? Naw, I don't like Mark, " Erin said matter-of-factly.

"Don't deny it, tell the truth. You know you like him."

Erin sighed.

"Okay, okay. I like him, but I don't know if he likes little ol' me", Erin said. She sighed and put her chin on her knees.

"Mark has been talking about you since lunch. He said how beautiful you looked... Girl, he has it bad for you," Trish said. Erin shook her head.

"Why does he like a ugly, scarred and bruised girl... like me. I'm not beautiful."

Trish sighed.

"Don't ever say that! You're beautiful inside and out. Mark is the only nice gentlemen that sees that. Now in the WWE, some people are like Mark... but some of them aren't. Don't let them get to you. Mark cares about you."

"No one cares about me.... no one ever has."

Trish sighed, she felt really bad for Erin. Suddenly, Trish hears sniffling. She looks over and sees Erin crying.

"Erin, honey, it's okay," Trish said softly. She pulled Erin into a hug.

Just then, Mark walked back inside.

"Sorry, I forgot m.... Erin? What's wrong."

Trish shrugged.

"I don't know. All I heard was sniffling. Come to find out, she was crying. I dont know what reason," Trish said. Mark sat down and pulled Erin into his lap, rocking her back and forth. In minutes, Erin stopped crying and fell asleep. Trish knew that they were made for each other. Time to play matchmaker, Trish thought.

"Well, I'm going to take Erin to the hotel. See you tomorrow, Trish."

Mark picked up Erin bridal style and headed back to his truck.


End file.
